


Oh, it's you.

by marginaliana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: "Do youmind?" said Missy. "I'm trying to prevent world destruction here."





	Oh, it's you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



The Doctor was running (a fact she regarded with delight but absolutely no surprise whatsoever) and nearly went right past the figure leaning into a maintenance closet before she recognized her. She skidded to a stop and danced backwards, then leaned in to peer over her fellow Time Lord's shoulder. 

"Do you _mind_?" said Missy. "I'm trying to prevent world destruction here."

"Just here to help, as usual," said the Doctor, reaching past her to point at one of the wires. "Have you tried that one?"

"What a ridiculous idea, whoever you are," Missy said. "That one will cut power to the whole system."

"Exactly."

"There will be a failsafe, you moron."

"Nope," the Doctor said, holding up the bit of metal she'd been carrying. She waggled it in front of Missy's face.

"That is absolutely—" Missy started, and then she turned and caught sight of the Doctor's face at last. "Oh," she said. "It's you. That's… an interesting new look."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" the Doctor said. "How d'you like it? Still not ginger, but I do like that I can fit into these boots now. The old me was rather sad about that."

"Ginger would be utterly farcical with that face," Missy said, but she deigned to glance down. "The boots are adequate."

"Cheers," said the Doctor. "So are you going to cut that wire? Because there may be just a _few_ people following me."

Missy sighed. "Of course there are." She turned back and snipped the wire neatly, then put the clippers back into her coat pocket. "Shall we go?"

"Allons-y!" said the Doctor, and then, "No, no, that won't work. That's several versions back and it sounds absurd now."

"It sounded absurd before," said Missy, but the Doctor fancied there was at least a little bit of fondness in it. "At least you haven't tried for the fez again."

"Ooh, fez!" the Doctor said, but Missy rolled her eyes, grabbed the Doctor's hand, and tugged her into a run.


End file.
